List of Super Mario Galaxy characters
The following are a list of characters in Super Mario Galaxy. Playable Mario Mario is the protagonist of Super Mario Galaxy and the primary playable character. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. In the game he'll travel across the galaxy in search of his beloved Princess Peach. His prime antagonist is Bowser, though he'll battle many other enemies on the way. Luigi Luigi can be unlocked after Mario finds all 120 stars in the game. He's a bit more complicated to control, and will slide after jumping, though he does have his advantages over Mario. The developers explained that they made getting Luigi so hard because they wanted a very satisfying reward for finding all of the stars. Other than being playable Luigi also appears in some of the other missions. Allies Rosalina Rosalina is the sole new major character for the game. While considered a princess, it's not clear what she governs over, if anything at all other than her astral Observatory, the game's main hub. She tells Mario that she'll bring him to Bowser, though that he first needs to find seven Grand Stars in order to give the ship the power it needs. Her backstory is revealed through the game's library. Luma The Luma are a new species in the game that deliberately resemble stars (or the way people make stars look in various fictional media). There are a variety of different colored Luma, and all seem to look up at Rosalina as a motherly figure. They greatly help Mario or Luigi on their adventure to save Princess Peach. Princess Peach Princess Peach is the damsel in distress in the game, and you won't see her very often. She is present in the beginning of the game and the end when Mario or Luigi saves her. She doesn't play much of a role compared to Rosalina. Queen Bee The Queen Bee is a major character, though does appear in the game's Honeyhive Galaxy as the ruler. She is larger than the other bees in the game and is present early on when Silver stars are scattered across her body, causing intense itching. Mario can climb on her body using the Bee Suit and rid of the Silver Stars, thus giving him access to a star. Toad Brigade :Main article: Toad Brigade The Toad Brigade consist of five different Toads in the game, each with a different colored hat. Their individual names are unknown, though their roles are. The red one is considered the leader, the blue one is the smartest of the group, the purple one is a mailtoad and will give Mario or Luigi their mail, the green one is a digger, and the yellow one is the laziest of all and will constantly sleep. They are found in various missions of Super Mario Galaxy. Guppy Guppy is a shark that reappears in many of the game's water based stages. While initially he may appear as a villain, he'll reveal his kind heart at the end of each mission. Whenever Guppy appears, he'll wish to take over the area's large body of water, and Mario's goal is to make sure that he doesn't remain leader by challenging him in a swimming contest. In the entire game it is impossible to lose any health from Guppy, though nevertheless it's hard to consider him an ally or an enemy. Enemies Bowser Bowser returns once again as the game's antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach by rooting her castle out of the ground and taking it into outerspace. Mario pursues after him, though is shot off by a Magikoopa. In the entire game Mario or Luigi will battle Bowser three times; the third battle is the final boss in the game. The tactics to defeat Bowser remain the same in all three battles (similar to Super Mario 64), though each fight will become increasingly harder. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. returns after a spot in the limelight on Super Mario Sunshine, and actually appeared in New Super Mario Bros. more than his dad. He brings with him a whole host of new enemies who at times can be annoying, but add to the total Mario experience. Megaleg Megaleg is the giant robot who appears as the boss in the Terrace Dome, truly letting users feel Super Mario Galaxy's innovation, having to run up the side of the mammoth in awe-inspiring gravity defying gameplay, the likes of which the Queen Bee was a taster of. Tarantox Tarantoxis the giant spider who gives its name to the third mission in the Space Junk galaxy. Using the sticky web things around the level, you must catapult at the big splodge on Tarantox's rear end, flipping it over, so that you can launch yourself at the splodges on its back. * Category:Lists Category:Character lists